


tulip

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Force Sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Where the dead go.





	tulip

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t tagged as MDC because technically they’re both already dead at the start, but it does fall within that theme. So please back out if that’s not your thing.

_tulip —_

_enduring love; undying love._

There is nothing, for a while. An odd sensation where Leia feels like she’s fading. A moment where things just _stop_ : where background noise fades to complete silence, where the battle eases away to calm, where thoughts and feelings and intentions vanish. A hollow emptiness appearing in their place.

It’s followed by flickers of something. An energy: tangible, but only just. The feeling barely recognisable. Leia reaches for it, wraps herself in it, _holds on_ , and then—

“Hello, Princess,” someone says, as if from a distance, and Leia knows that voice, knows that tone. The humours tilt a familiarity from a series of stolen moments many, many summers ago. If she had it, she would hold her breath, she thinks. Wouldn’t dare to move as she hopes against hope. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

It’s indisputable, after that. The warmth that spreads through her incandescent. Amilyn appears near her, the essence of her existence something Leia will never forget, and she allows herself to move toward it. Intertwine with it.

“Late, as usual,” she jokes, and it’s easy. Natural.

They are suspended in the Force: together, but not.

It’s more than Leia had hoped for.


End file.
